1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device that takes up webbing.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-241864 describes a seatbelt retractor provided with a pre-tensioning mechanism that forces a guide drum (spool) to rotate in the take-up direction in the event such as a vehicle collision. The pre-tensioning mechanism is actuated such as in the event of a vehicle collision so as to move a piston, and a rack provided at the piston meshes with a pinion and the pinion is rotated. The guide drum is thereby rotated in the take-up direction.
However, in the seatbelt retractor described above, the piston is provided at a pipe cylinder inside, and the pinion is rotatably supported at a cover plate. Namely, the pre-tensioning mechanism described above is configured with the pipe cylinder and the cover plate provided being as separate members. There is accordingly room for improvement from the view point of suppressing an increase in the number of components and in achieving good positioning precision between the piston and the pinion.